<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zen Christianity: Peter's New Yin Yang Faith: 禅宗基督教：彼得的新阴阳信仰 by ShadowGriffin17Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596975">Zen Christianity: Peter's New Yin Yang Faith: 禅宗基督教：彼得的新阴阳信仰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z'>ShadowGriffin17Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Character Development, Character Study, Chinese Culture, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Gen, Irish Culture, M/M, Multi, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Religion, Religious Conflict, Western Values, Zen Buddhism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story arc, Peter wants to create a new religion to bring Irish and Chinese people together as one group. So, he decides to create a religion called Zen Christianity in which both Zen Buddhism and Christianity can intertwine with one another. However, this idea causes moral outrage between certain people in both groups.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Swanson/Cleveland Brown, Peter Griffin/Glenn Quagmire</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zen Christianity: Peter's New Yin Yang Faith: 禅宗基督教：彼得的新阴阳信仰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: The Renaissance of Irish Chinese Religion</p><p>Narrator: At the Drunken Clam, Peter and the guys discuss how to bring their community together since the division of politics and religion have consumed animosity amongst their friends over the years.</p><p>Peter: [Sigh] Damn. I hate what has happened to society.</p><p>Joe: What's wrong Peter?</p><p>Peter: It's just that a lot of things have changed over the years. Somethings have changed for the better and some for the worst. Our community has been divided since the past four years.</p><p>Quagmire: Yeah, I agree. Since we're in the Trump era, politics have become a humorless circus between members of the Democratic party to the point that I rather become a conservative.</p><p>Peter: True. I can see where you're coming from. My family and I were watching right wing commentators on the internet talking about how self-destructive liberals have become. It's sad. Fake news especially from left leaning news outlets have become so prominent that I always listen alternative media outlets with less biased rhetoric nowadays.</p><p>Cleveland: Social justice movements were always a joke. Look at black lives matters, gender activism, and other social movements.</p><p>Peter: Yeah. There has to be a way to bring back elements from the old days.</p><p>Joe: Like traditional conservative themes?</p><p>Peter: Yeah. something like that.</p><p>Quagmire: We can form a new social reformation between religion and politics.</p><p>Cleveland: Like what?</p><p>Peter: How about Zen Christianity, a mixture between Chinese and Irish ways of life. We can restore the four old elements of western society by using this new religion to influence everyone to understand the importance of human contact and character building.</p><p>Joe: That sounds perfect.</p><p>Quagmire: Yeah. We can do this.</p><p>Cleveland: But, where will we find resources?</p><p>Peter: We have to go to the library to research the areas of bringing people together.</p><p>Joe: Sure. Let's go.</p><p>Quagmire: Alright.</p><p>Cleveland: Let's fix Quahog.</p><p>Narrator: Peter and his friends decide to create a new religion to bring their fellow citizens together and end divisive conflicts amongst their community.</p><p>Peter: My fellow citizens, please come join our new religion. This religion can help mend our broken society and redefine new changes without sacrificing old changes.</p><p>Male Bystander: Really? What kind of elements does your religion possess?</p><p>Peter: Our religion values traditional Western and Eastern principles between Zen Buddhism and Christianity. It's called New Zen Law of Jesus Christ and Lord Shen Yi Kang.</p><p>Quagmire: These ancient values also embrace not only ideas from the past, but ideas in the present.</p><p>Cleveland: We can change our community with these different values and bring people closer.</p><p>Joe: We can build unity and diffuse tension between people who see the world in many complex ways. Will you join our crusade in rebuild our community as one?</p><p>Male Bystander: Sure, I would love to join your organization.</p><p>Peter: Perfect! Please just sign here and you're good to go.</p><p>Male Bystander: Thank you. I'll see you guys soon.</p><p>Chinese Version</p><p>在这个故事情节中，彼得想创造一种新的宗教，以将爱尔兰人和中国人作为一个群体聚集在一起。 因此，他决定创建一种名为"禅宗基督教"的宗教，使禅宗佛教和基督教都可以相互交织。 但是，这种想法在两组中的某些人之间引起了道德上的愤怒。</p><p>第一章：爱尔兰与中国宗教的复兴</p><p>旁白：在醉酒蛤中，彼得和他的家伙们讨论了如何使自己的社区团结起来，因为多年来政治和宗教的分裂在他们的朋友中引起了仇恨。</p><p>彼得：[叹气]该死。我讨厌社会发生了什么。</p><p>乔：彼得怎么了？</p><p>彼得：多年来，很多事情已经改变了。有些事情变得更好，有些事情变得最坏。过去四年以来，我们的社区一直处于分裂状态。</p><p>奎格米尔：是的，我同意。自从我们处于特朗普时代以来，政治已经成为民主党成员之间的一个无聊的马戏团，以至于我宁愿成为一个保守派。</p><p>彼得：是的。我可以看到你来自哪里。我的家人和我在互联网上观看右翼评论员，谈论自我毁灭性的自由主义者如何发展。这是可悲的。假新闻，尤其是来自左倾新闻媒体的虚假新闻，已经变得如此突出，以至于我今天总是听取其他带有较少偏见的媒体。</p><p>克利夫兰：社会正义运动总是开玩笑。看一下黑人的生活，性别行动主义和其他社会运动。</p><p>彼得：是的。必须有一种方法可以带回过去的元素。</p><p>乔：喜欢传统的保守主题吗？</p><p>彼得：是的。这样的事情。</p><p>奎格米尔：我们可以在宗教和政治之间形成新的社会改革。</p><p>克利夫兰：喜欢什么？</p><p>彼得：禅宗基督教怎么样？这是中国人和爱尔兰人的生活方式之间的混合体。通过使用这种新的宗教来影响所有人，以了解人类交往和品格建设的重要性，我们可以恢复西方社会的四个旧元素。</p><p>乔：听起来很完美。</p><p>奎格米尔：是的。我们做得到。</p><p>克利夫兰：但是，我们在哪里可以找到资源？</p><p>彼得：我们必须去图书馆研究将人们聚在一起的领域。</p><p>乔：当然。我们走吧。</p><p>奎格米尔：好的。</p><p>克利夫兰：让我们修复圆蛤。</p><p>旁白：彼得和他的朋友们决定创建一种新的宗教，以使他们的同胞聚在一起，并结束社区之间的分裂冲突。</p><p>彼得：我的同胞们，请加入我们的新宗教。 这种宗教可以在不牺牲旧变化的情况下帮助修补我们破碎的社会并重新定义新变化。</p><p>男旁观者：真的吗？ 您的宗教信仰什么样的元素？</p><p>彼得：我们的宗教重视禅宗佛教与基督教之间的西方和东方传统原则。 这被称为耶稣基督和沈一康勋爵的新禅定律。</p><p>奎格米尔：这些古老的价值观不仅包含过去的思想，而且还包含现在的思想。</p><p>克利夫兰：我们可以用这些不同的价值观来改变我们的社区，并使人们更加亲近。</p><p>乔：我们可以在以多种复杂方式看待世界的人们之间建立团结和分散张力。 您是否愿意加入我们的运动，以重建我们的社区？</p><p>男旁观者：当然，我很想加入您的组织。</p><p>彼得：太好了！ 请在这里签名，就可以了。</p><p>男旁观者：谢谢。 我很快就会见到你们。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>